Amar en tiempos de ruinas
by MikahBabasonica
Summary: Jaime Lannister y Sansa Stark se encuentran en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue Desembarco del rey, sin saber que el destino los junto con un solo proposito:para amarse. Es mi regalo para mi AI Shadowjadis del foro"Alas negras,palabras negras".


**_Dedicado a mi AI, Shadowjadis, ojala te guste._**

* * *

**_Jaime_**

Aun no entendía que lo había llevado a ese momento y mucho menos porque estaba en esas circunstancias.

Su piel había quedado impregnada del aroma de la belleza y la pureza de su inocencia.

* * *

Pasado el momento de angustia y el hambre propio de la guerra; Poniente había quedado en ruinas. Tan solo quedaban cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue Desembarco del Rey, con todos sus despreciables lugares. El único que se podría decir, fue un sobreviviente, era la Fortaleza Roja. Había supervivido con dignidad aunque parte de él desapareció. Fue allí, revisando entre las mazmorras que la encontró: ya de por si era un milagro que estuviese viva, y no se cuestiono la razón por la cual Cersei la apreso, pues sabía muy bien que la causa era Tyrion.

La jovencita, heredera de la tierra de hielo, lo miro aterrada con sus grandes y dulces ojos azules. Su cabello rojizo, enredado y largo, le caía sobre los hombros cubierto de polvo. En las frágiles muñecas se podían ver las heridas propias de las esposas… él lo había sentido en carne propia y lo lamento.

— ¡Por favor, le suplico, Sir Jaime, por favor, ayúdeme, seré todo lo que desee, pero por favor, por favor! — La suplica de la niña era apenas un susurro causado por la conmoción.

* * *

**_Sansa_**

_El amor es lo más dulce y sentido de la vida. Es la causa de muchos sueños, esfuerzos y logros. Es el rey en la pirámide del destino, por el se vive y muere._

_Y ella, por el, murió._

* * *

Jamás se imagino que tendría que estar en esa situación, pidiendo ayuda, de rodillas al hombre que había servido de verdugo a su padre. Pero… ¿Qué más daba si él y toda su maldita familia habían reducido hasta los cimientos a la casa Stark? Ya nada importaba, no cuando estás en las ruinas de la guerra.

El la miro con incredulidad ante su frase de "_seré todo lo que desee"_, y a ella le recorrió un pequeño escalofrío por la espalda al comprender la naturaleza de sus palabras: sabia que ese "_lo que desee _"iba más allá de lo ético. Y aun así se estaba entregando en bandeja de plata al peor postor. Esperó en silencio (lo que le pareció una eternidad) su determinada respuesta.

—Debería matarte aquí mismo, violarte y luego matarte, pues tu eres la culpable de todas mis desgracias—contesto con dureza. Ahora el escalofrió le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba horrorizada ante el golpe de su respuesta. Era estúpido intentar huir, de seguro se caería sobre los escombros al intentarlo. Jaime soltó una risa de repente y todo se volvió más confuso. Antes de que la niña pudiera decir algo, él añadió:

—No seas ilusa, niña. Cambia esa cara, como crees, ¿Me ves capaz de eso? — Como no obtuvo respuesta, prosiguió—Soy tu última esperanza en el mundo… ¿Lo tomas ó lo dejas? —

"_¿Lo tomo ó lo dejo? Debería darle una patada en sus partes nobles y huir. Las posibilidades de lograrlo son nulas. Perdóname padre, perdóname por lo que diré"_ pensó, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Lo tomo—acepto solemne.

Al salir al aire libre le fue inevitable no pensar. No sentir. Alrededor suyo era prácticamente un infierno.

"_El cálido viento que invade el aire, las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue Desembarco del Rey…este lugar parece un desierto, casi nadie ha sobrevivido, los pocos que lo hicieron se fueron. Y yo aquí, pasando por las cenizas de la desgracia, por los cadáveres sangrantes con sus ojos apagados. _

_Soy una sobreviviente entre tanto infierno. Fui débil, ilusa y quizás, hasta cobarde. El tiempo me hizo cambiar, el proceso de metamorfosis lo sufrí… soy otra._

_Otra…entregada a las garras del hombre cuya familia arruino la mía." _Descubre el sol, en lo alto del cielo. Sus ojos reaccionan con un intenso parpadeo, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sin ver la luz del sol? Demasiado.

Jaime la ayuda a subir a su caballo blanco, que está un poco escuálido y dañado. _"Pobre animalillo". _

Vagan días y días por las ruinas de Poniente. Se detienen en Harrenhal, en un viejo posadero. Sansa no recuerda haber pasado por Harrenhal, aun así, no deja de sorprenderse al ver reducido prácticamente a nada a aquel impetuoso castillo que solía ser, que alguna vez escucho oír.

Duermen en habitaciones separadas, como era de esperar. La habitación es pequeña y sucia, el colchón lleno de pulgas y un fuerte olor a pis en el suelo. "_Es repugnante"_. Se siente humillada, jamás había tenido que pasar por una situación similar. Pero al fin comprendió que así era como vivían los demás seres humanos, aquellos que nacieron sin título ni nobleza. Y ella ya no era más que eso, una más entre el montón.

No logra conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Siente como las pulgas trepan por su vestido, el olor a orina ahoga su respiración. _No puedo más, ya no._ Se levanta de la cama y baja las escalerillas, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Abre la puerta de la posadera y sale al exterior.

En el cielo, las estrellas brillan titilantes, el nuevo día no ha llegado. _Es la hora perfecta para escapar, pero… necesito un caballo. _El caballo de Jaime aparece en su mente, corre hacia los establos e intenta montarlo. Es torpe, y se cae varias veces. Intenta un poco más, hasta que logra subir y guiarlo. Apenas salen del establo, Jaime le clava la espada en la pierna, la cual no tarda en sangrar.

Sansa no lloro. _Tengo dignidad, no caeré tan bajo__._La herida no era tan profunda, pero si no se trataba rápidamente la chica corría el riesgo de perder la pierna. De seguro eso la dejaría coja, nada más. Si por Jaime fuera, la dejaría desangrada en medio del camino, a la intemperie. Una pizca de compasión chispeo en su interior y a las pocas horas trajo a un maestre, que la curo rápidamente.

¿Adónde la llevaba? No lo sabía. Por su cabeza paso la idea repentina de devolverla a su tierra de hielo, pero… allí ya no había nada, Invernalia no existía. "_Quizas_—penso una voz muy repentina en su mente—_la quieres contigo, ¿No es así? Algo raro te pasa con esa niña, y tú lo sabes"._

Los días pasaron rápidamente, cada paso incierto que daban era un latido más acelerado en su corazón de león, un león lastimado que envejecía cada día un poco más.

La niña se curó rápidamente, cojeaba menos. Todo iba bien, absolutamente bien…tan bien que la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

La noche había caído y, con ella, una helada terrible. No había lugar para reposar (pues todas las posaderas cercanas se redujeron a polvo), el bosque, el frio y duro bosque era su único hogar. Ataron al caballo a un árbol cercano adonde ellos se quedarían, procurando no perderlo de vista(los asaltantes habían crecido en un número escandaloso).

La pequeña niña se aliso el cabello, luego se recostó sobre la piel de lobo, disponiéndose a dormir. Pero el impulso de Jaime fue más rápido que la razón, e inevitablemente, la beso. Por un instante olvido que era tan solo una niña, y él un hombre mayor, que era la hija de un enemigo, que eso estaba prohibido.

Sansa no sabía que pensar, la tomo por sorpresa. No era su primer beso, muchos fueron los hombres que saborearon sus labios sin permiso alguno, y este, era uno más. En parte cumplía con los requisitos: era un caballero, de gran prestigio, aquel con el que todas soñaban, el galante y perfecto Lannister. Su apellido lo condenaba: su linaje condeno a su familia. Aun así, no lo detuvo. Jaime ya rondaba los 30 años, aquel jovencito bello que fue tiempo atrás no estaba presente, sin embargo, su belleza seguía brillando, como estrellas titilantes resignadas a desaparecer del cielo nublado.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así? Mucho. Se acostumbraron el uno al otro, un hombre y una mujer, solos en los escombros de la gloria.

¡Qué caprichoso el destino, que quiso que estos dos se enamoraran! Enemigos eternos, amantes infinitos. Ella, solo una doncella de 15 años, él, un hombre con mucho camino recorrido. Y ya nada importaba, ellos dos se amaban.

Se entregaron a la pasión, a la sed de piel. Jaime la desvistió con delicadeza, como si de una flor se tratara, acariciando tímidamente su virginal piel. La muchacha sentía sensaciones desconocidas en su inocente ser.

La experiencia de Jaime era el maestro para la juventud de Sansa. Ella obedeció como buena alumna que era, grabando en su memoria cada movimiento y caricia naciente de Jaime. Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo cobraba vida propia al paso de sus manos.

….

La culpa cayó sobre Jaime como un baldazo de agua fría. La pasión desaforada de la noche anterior lo abrumaba fuertemente. _"Es solo una niña, Jaime, haz robado su inocencia. ¡Asqueroso desgraciado!"_ lo atormentaba su conciencia.

¿Cuán lejos estaban de su destino? No demasiado, Rock Casterly se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de allí. Le dolía en lo más profundo de su humanidad lo que haría, pero… No tenía alternativa.

Esa misma noche, mientras ella dormía, él la abandono.

…

Sola, estaba sola. No tenía rumbo fijo, se sentía otra alma mas, desdichada, desgraciada, rota, triste. Su casa, aquel hogar en el que habito una vez… allí no había nada. No, no podía volver al Valle.

Cayo de rodillas al suelo, entre un mar de lagrimas. Su alma desgastada, todo su ser completo eran nada, la nada.

La niña desconocía que una vida crecía dentro de ella.

….

Jaime se acomodo en la silla, otro día más en su gran hogar de la Roca. La mesa larguísima, servía para alimentar a 30 caballeros o más. El comía solo, como siempre. Odiaba su vida, la asquerosa rutina del gran señor. No podía quejarse, era lo que el opto.

Cada noche, la jovencita de ojos celestiales y cabello como el fuego se presentaba en sueños. Una sonrisa deslumbrante lo instaban a querer alcanzar la gloria, mas allá del firmamento. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, se desvanecía en una niebla negra. El mismo sueño se repetía una y otra vez.

Se puso en pie, ignorando los manjares que adornaban la mesa. Descolgó su espada de la pared, la envaino en el cinturón y salió a toda prisa de allí: fue a buscar a su amada.

…..

— ¡Puja, niña! El niño ya está por salir completo! —.

Jamás había sentido dolor así, era como partirse a la mitad, que te atropellara un caballo y un castillo se derrumbara sobre ti, todo eso en sus caderas.

Empujo, sintiendo que la vida se le iba en ello, y sus ojos etereos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar el llanto de su pequeño.

—Es un hermoso niño, jovencita—le informo la partera, que rápidamente se lo dio en brazos.

El pequeño niño chillón era tan hermoso, mucho más de lo que imagino: su cabello era rubio como el sol, sus facciones delicadas como su madre, sus ojos azules, igual que su madre. Los rasgos Lannister se notaban ausentes, excepto por el color del cabello. Lo beso suavemente, estaba hinchada de felicidad, en su vida se había sentido tan plena como en ese momento.

—Mi bello niño—musito—tu nombre será Robb, como tu tío. Robb Stark, mi apellido, solo mi apellido, porque eres mío y de nadie más.

El chiquillo pareció sonreír.

…..

— ¿Dónde está, donde está la niña? —inquirió al carnicero.

El pobre hombre no tenia respuestas claras para darle, pocas eran las muchachas que pasaban por allí, la mayoría, prostitutas, todas demasiados corrientes como para ser aquella bella dama que Ser Jaime Lannister buscaba.

Jaime insistió, y obtuvo la misma respuesta. Quizás el hombre no estuviera mintiendo.

Al salir de allí le llamo la atención una mujer mayor de vestido ensangrentado. Iba apurada y con el rostro empapado en sudor.

Sin vacilación alguna Jaime se acerco a ella, dispuesto a averiguar lo que sea, cualquier cosa que lo acerque a Sansa.

—Disculpe mi intromisión, señora, pero es que necesito saber…¿Usted qué es?

—Soy partera, señor. Si busca una prostituta, a dos cuadras de aquí hay un burdel, no soy de ese tipo de mujeres.

Jaime negó con la cabeza, sorprendido al pensar que la mujer lo tomo por un hombre de mujeres fáciles.

— ¿Se puede saber a quien atendió recientemente?

—Sí, señor. A una jovencita, que dio a luz a un niño.

Eso a Jaime lo dejo perplejo, pues… algo le decía que era Sansa, el instinto, quien sabe.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunto con voz trémula.

—A tres casas de aquí, señor.

Corrió como una flecha hasta el lugar. Al entrar se le vidrio la vista instantáneamente. La encontró, sana y salva y…con un niño en brazos.

— ¡Sansa! —la abrazo fuertemente, sin dejar de temblar.

Sansa lo aparto, molesta. No quería saber de sus abrazos, de sus palabras cariñosas y demás cosas. Lo odiaba, él la abandono, le importo un bledo. No iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

— ¡Vete, imbécil! No quiero saber nada de ti—le espeto.

—Pero Sansa, déjame explicarte como fueron las cosas…

— ¡Se muy bien como fueron las cosas! Tú me abandonaste a mi suerte dejándome sola con un niño en camino… ¿Acaso no te imaginas todo lo que tuve que sufrir estos últimos ocho meses? ¡Demasiado!.

Sansa tenía razón, y Jaime no iba a replicar. Se sentía un desgraciado por haberla abandonado, y ver al niño, a su hijo, lo hacía ser más miserable. Sopeso con cuidado las palabras que diría a continuación.

—Perdóname, por favor. Fui un estúpido, un pusilánime al creer que al hacerte mía era un monstruo. Me enamore por primera vez, de alguien menor que yo y… creí que… tu no merecías a alguien como yo. Estoy demasiado manchado para un ángel celestial, tú eres ese ángel celestial. Y nuestro niño… es el fruto de la esperanza.

Sansa palideció ante sus palabras. Se oía sincero y arrepentido… ¿Debía perdonarlo?

—Jaime… si tú me amas, como dices que me amas… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Él no lo pensó, e inmediatamente respondió, alegre:

—Por supuesto que sí. Te amo y me uniré en matrimonio contigo, amor de mi vida.

Un beso basto para unirlos para siempre.


End file.
